Nightmares
by WAKE-UP-THE-ZOMBIE
Summary: A week after the explosion, Zack escapes from the hospital. He finds himself at Dr. Brennan's place, stating that the nightmares were too much for him. It starts to get strange when said nightmares start to become a reality. Rated T cause im paranoid.
1. Good Morning

**A/N: First-person perspective from Dr. Brennan. No shipping except a very very very little bit of Hodgins and Angela.**

**So, ive just recently gotten into the wonderful world of Bones. I loved loved loved seasons 1-3, but after that im a little iffy. When Zack was taken out, i lost some interest. The little tight-ass smarty pants was no longer there to make things awkward. He and Hodgins are no longer making stupid experiments or competing for King of the Lab. Not to mention, Zack's "replacements" are super annoying. It made me depressed. So, here's a little story to make me, and whoever felt the same way, feel a little better xD**

**Side-note: Sorry if i get anything wrong. Ive been watching late at night, so my brain isnt exactly memorizing every inch of the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated :3**

* * *

My hand was on my gun before i had even woken up. My heart was racing for who-knows-why; and my eyes wide open, though it was too dark in the room for that to be useful. A few more raps on my door calmed me down, as i realized no one was trying to break in. I merely had a guest at...3o'clock in the morning..

"Booth, i swear i will shoot you if you're here for something stupid." I growled as i walked to the door and fumbled to tie my robe into place. I stood behind the door and worked on a few angry facial expressions. My apparent insomniac parter has made a habit of showing up at my door at odd hours, but this was ridiculous. I had only gotten back from the lab a few hours ago and just got to sleep when he decided to interrupt.

I decided with the i-just-woke-up-but-im-going-to-kill-you-anyways look and swung the door open. "Booth, you s-" My scolding came to a sudden halt as a shorter, not so manly figure stood in her door way. One eye was closed- the other half open. He was swaying, standing in a strange position, and his hair and clothes were sopping wet. He held a single coat over his shoulder and his white hospital clothes clung to his wet skin. Both hands were wrapped in gauze and blood could be seen pooling around the finger tips. His cuts and scrapes from the explosion were still stitched.

"Is Booth here too?" The lad at my door asked with a groggy tone as he tried to lift his eyes to meet mine. I could see fear strike across his brown eyes.

"Oh my- Zack.." I had no idea what to say, so instead i gathered the boy in my arms and pressed my lips to the top of his head. I looked down to see that his eyes were open just a sliver and tears were pooling in his eyes. They overflowed, and slowly made their way down his face.

"You're..cutting off my..circulation..Dr. Brennan." Zack muttered weakly. I loosened my grip and slung his arm around my neck. I slowly and carefully helped the boy to the couch, where he flopped over and heaved a large sigh. I was about to ask what the hell he was doing here, but he was already asleep. Labored breaths and twitching muscles indicated that i should probably leave him alone, so i covered him with a blanket and did just that. Looking outside, i finally noticed the rain. It fell soft, but menacing, as of it was pounding the pain back into my heart.

* * *

_I pressed my hand to the window and leaned my head up against the restricting glass as i stared back at my ex-colleague. The boy i hand-picked from a thousand applicants. The genius i had trained and later worked with. He felt like a son to me, in a weird way. And here he was, laying in a hospital bed because not moments before, he had been blown almost to pieces. That genius kid was now a murderer._

_Tears ran down Zack's face as the pain-killers started to kick in. His eyes were wavery and his body limp. Tears soon began to run down my cheeks as i watched him. Angela sobbed into Dr. Hodgins' shoulder and i knew Hodgins was staying strong just for her. I felt a hand pat my shoulder and looked up to see Booth pull me into a hug. I accepted, but never took my eyes off Zack he slipped into a deep sleep._

* * *

My phone somehow found itself across my room and up against my wall when i woke up the next morning. I guessed my sub-conscious self didnt want to be awaken by the likes of a puny cell phone. I dragged myself up and rummaged, blinded by the sunlight, for my phone. By the time i had found it, the call had gone to voice mail. I was about to call the person back, but instead he did it for me.

"Brennan." I yawned as an answer to the person on the other line.

"Hey, Bones, good morning." Booth answered in his usual knowing tone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you." I answered, completely oblivious to my partner's sarcasm. "What do you want, Booth? Its my day off remember? You're making me take this." I added the last part with a little bit of a growl to let him know that i was not fond of the idea of staying home from work.

"Hey, its good for ya!" Booth chuckled. "Anyways, i got a call from the hospital. Evidently your little Zack escaped."

"Impossible." I yawned again as i stood and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. "I mean, he was in a hor-" I froze when a snore erupt from the couch to my left. I looked down and saw Mr. Impossible sprawled across the cushions.

"Bones? Bones?" My phones squawked at me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Yeah, anyways, impossible. I need to go." I hung up before i could hear any protest and slammed the phone down on the side table beside Zack's head.

The boy startled awake, and fell off the couch to the floor. "Ow.." He groaned as he held one bloody hand to his head and the other across his stomach as he balanced on his elbow. Pain seared through hisface as he became part of reality - reality without pain killers.

As much as i wanted to make him get himself up, i crouched down and grabbed the younger boy's arms to help him up. I sat him back on the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab medication.

"Its okay, Dr. Brennan. Pain killers give me nightmares." Zack called the best he could from the living room. Sighing, i returned instead with a glass of water and a medical kit. I helped him take a few sips, then placed the water on the side table. Zack looked at me with unsure and weak eyes. It killed me to look back with disappointment.

"Zack. What are you doing here." I mean for it to be a question, but it came out as a demand. I felt bad for being harsh on him, but he could get us both in trouble. Zack dropped his eyes to his hands and frowned.

"The hospital would not stop giving me medication. I explained to them that they give me nightmares. I figured that fact alone would steer them away, as my condition requires more than the appropriate amount of sleep, but they thought they knew better." Zack scrunched his nose at the thought. His hunched over posture, droopy, blood-shot eyes, and limp muscles indicated he was right: he wasnt getting enough sleep.

"Why did you come here?" I asked as i pulled the medical kit closer. I took his hands in my lap and rebandaged them as he answered.

"I was drunk on drugs. Your place was the only place i could think of, although ive never been to your house before.." He winced and let out a sharp gasp when i yanked the bandages a little too hard on his hands. "Dr. Brennan, you cant tell Booth." His tone became more desperate, even pleading. "If you dont want me to stay, you can drop me off with Hodgins. I dont mind."

I raised an eyebrow at him and searched his eyes. "Dr. Hodgins and Angela are practically living together now. Do you really want to see that?" I asked as i finished up the last of his bandages. Zack gave me a lost look and i rolled my eyes. "You can stay here. But only for now. You're not supposed to be here, Zack."

I was suddenly attacked by Zack in what i thought was a hug. "Thank you so much, Dr. Brennan." He said as he squeezed me tighter and buried his face into my shoulder.

I hugged him softly back. "You're welcome." I replied with a slight smile.


	2. Confirmation

**A/N: This chapter is very slow, so bear with me. The next one will be more interesting.**

* * *

I flipped through channels on the TV as i waited for Zack to finish with his bath. He considered a shower until i reminded him that it would be best to keep his hands dry. He agreed and i drew him a warm bath. He's not able to scrub himself, but at least the warm water can provide him relaxation.

I stopped my flipping when i saw a picture of Zack's face on the news.

_"Patient Zack Addy escaped from the hospital late late last night. He has killed one person, possibly more, and is suspected of aiding a cannibal. Please contact the police if you know anything about where he may be located.."_ Leave it to the news to over-exaggerate everything.

"I didnt kill the lobbyist. Well, not really. I mean, i did, but i didnt." The TV was interrupted by Zack's rambling. I looked over and saw him standing in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I apologize, but my hands are currently...blown up."

* * *

Zack and I stood in front of Dr. Hodgins' door. Zack looked uncomfortable, probably because his best friend was about to learn that he was a fugitive on the lose. Or maybe it was because he was wearing Rus' old clothes and they were way too big on him. Either senerio would do the trick.

"Dr. Hodgins! Its Brennan!" I called as knocked on the door and i stood on my tiptoes to see through the window.

"Shouldnt he be at work, Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked from behind me.

"Its lunch time. He should be home." I responded as i dropped back down and tested the door handle. I heard the latch click and the door creaked open. I looked over at Zack and he shrugged. I returned the shrug and let myself in. Zack followed behind me.

"Dr. Hodgins? Your door was open." I called again. I heard ruffling from the stairs and looked to find Hodgins clomping down the stairs as he pulled on a jacket.

"I should have you arrested for trespassing, Dr. B." Hodgins called with an irritable tone. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked from me to Zack, to me and then back to Zack.

Zack offered a strange smile and stared back at his friend; shifting rather uncomfortably, obviously unsure of what to do. Before he could react, poor Zack was smothered by Hodgins' arms wrapping around his neck and a noogie on the boy's head.

"What is with you people and hugs." Zack gasped for air as he tried to pull away from the scientist.

Hodgins let the squirming kid go and grabbed his shoulders. "I knew you were innocent. I just didnt think they would let you out so early!" The curly-haired man grinned.

"Mmm..." Zack gave his typical sign that something was wrong and removed eye contact from his friend. Hodgins' face fell.

"You...?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

I told the two that i would leave them alone, but i couldnt help but listen in. I stood behind the wall of Dr. Hodgins' living room and tried to catch what they were saying.

"I didnt kill the lobbyist."

"Then why did you confess?"

"Because i did kill him."

The silence that followed made me peek around the corner to see what was going on. I grinned at the ridiculous confused look Hodgins had plastered on his face.

"Well, i didnt actually kill him. But i told the M- Gormogon where to find him."

"Then why the hell are you allowing yourself to stay locked up, man? You didnt actually commit the murder."

"You cant tell anyone. I already sorta told Dr. Brennan. I dont want to go back yet." Zack responded a little quieter, avoiding his friend's question.

"Its okay, man. I wont tell anyone. Would you like your apartment back for a bit?"

"Dr. Brennan said im not allowed to be alone."

"Then you can crash in the house."

"Dr. Brennan told me you an Angela are living in the same quarters and that i didnt want to see that.." I heard speculation in his voice and felt a smile creep across my face.

"We do not live together." Hodgins countered defensively, which just caused his friend to roll his eyes.

* * *

The night consisted of Hodgins convincing us to stay the night, and then watching reruns of the boys' favorite show, Firefly. I didnt understand it, but the two seemed to be intrigued. I stayed up later than both of them, as my body was not used to going without work. Thats when i first became cognizant of Zack's strange terrors.

At first, i thought the muffled screams were part of my imagination. I was reading a horror book, and the girl was getting mutilated by a chainsaw- alive. I just thought it was my imagination; that i was getting too into the book. It wasnt until Dr. Hodgins started yelling 'shut up!' when i noticed it wasnt the book.

I closed the book and made my way back into the living room where the two boys where camping out. Hodgins was still alseep, yelling at Zack sub-consciously. I shuffled around the trash on the floor and crouched down by the couch at Zack's head.

His face was distorted and a mixture of sweat and tears trailed down his face into his ears. He was mumbling something and holding his hands above his face, as if he was protecting himself from something.

"Zack." I said, putting my hand to his forehead. His skin was hot to the touch, signifying a fever. "Zack." I repeated a little louder with a soft shake. When he didnt wake up, but instead started sobbing, i tripped my way through the dark towards Hodgins.

When i smacked the other scientist awake, he startled into a fighting stance; upside down; of course, as he was sprawled across an arm chair. "What do you want?" He finally asked when he regained his boundaries.

"I think Zack is experiencing on of his nightmares." I stated as i stood up and walked back to the boy. Hodgins followed and stood behind me as i put my hand on Zack's forehead again. I used my sleeve to wipe away the tears and sweat from his eyes.

Hodgins crouched beside me and shook Zack's arm. He didnt wake up.

* * *

"Have you washed your sheets lately?" Zack asked. huddled in a blanket on the side of Hodgin's bed. He gave Hodgins a speculated stare.

"Dude, why would you ask that?" Hodgins shot the younger one a glare.

"Because its obvious you and Angela are sexually involved, and i would rather not sit on that."

Hodgins was about to explode on him, but i saved Zack by shushing the older scientist. Booth was calling.

"Brennan." I answered. After a few moments i held the phone out and put it on loudspeaker. "Say that again, Booth."

"We found a teenager cut in half. I figured you'd like to come see, since the bones are...noticeable. By the way, where have you been? You werent around when i showed up la-" I made a face and slapped the phones shut.

Zack looked up from his hands and his eyes went wide, as if he was frightened. "Just like my dream." He muttered.


	3. Reality

**A/N: Yet another chapter. I hope you like cliff hangers~**

**Enjoy! Please review =]**

* * *

"Male. Hispanic. Early teens; 13-16. Looks like whoever did this was a professional. No jagged edges. No pieces missing." I pushed some decomposed skin away from the arm and ran my fingers over an indentation. "This is weird, though." I muttered. The indent looked like large, deep scrape marks. They were both the same length, depth, and size. They were also an even width apart.

I stood and took a step back. The scene was gruesome, but it wasnt unlike anything ive seen before. The body was cut in half and half covered by leaves; a poor attempt at covering up the body. "Decomp suggests he's been dead for 3-4 weeks. Hodgins can confirm it for us. Lets get the remains sent back to the Jeffersonian." I concluded as i pulled my gloves off and put them on the hood of Booth's car.

"You heard the lady, pack 'im up and ship 'im out!" Booth yelled at the other workers. He walked up behind me and dropped his head down to the same height as mine. "What are you looking at?"

I broke my gaze from my vehicle and looked away. "Nothing." I assured him with a shake of my head. I gathered up my gloves and hustled over to my car.

A head popped up behind the back seat window and the window cracked just a bit. "Dr. Brennan!" Zack's hushed voice came from the window as it lowered to about half way.

"Zack!" I hissed, pushing his head back down. Booth coughed behind me and when i turned, he gave me a weird look and tapped his finger to his brain. I grinned back and opened the driver's door.

"If you get me closer to the body, i could help you." Zack's head appeared behind the center counsel as i climbed in. I frowned at him and he simply stared back. "From what i could see here, there arent any jagged edges; no visible scratches or nicks. The absence of blood pooling suggests the victim was dead before he was sliced. This is right up-or down-my alley. I never really understood that analogy." I heard in his voice that he missed his job and was desperate for one more minute with it.

"We dont need help, Zack. The main problem is keeping you hidden, and that is going to be hard with you poking your head out windows." I sighed as i put the car in drive.

* * *

The security system chirped as i slid my card through the swiper. Tiny plastic wheels squeaked as i rolled a small computer cabinet around. It was about the height of my waist and the width of a coffee table. The metal was thin, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Sweet wheels, Dr. B." Hodgins clicked his tongue and pointed at my computer cabinet.

I gave the other scientist a weird look. I had told him to be discreet, which was not typically achieved by pointing it out."Thanks, Hodgins.." I finally muttered, quickening my pace and turned into the examination room. I rolled the cabinet behind the table and then tapped the top. The doors swung open and Zack tumbled out. He stayed on the ground for a few moments, stretching out his legs and arms.

"That space is surprisingly minuscule, considering the looks.." He groaned as he used his elbows to push himself up. I simply pushed him back down, which resulted in a huff from Zack.

"No. Stay down." I retorted as i turned my attention to the bones on the table. Cam had cleaned what was left of the flesh off the bones, so now it was my job. "Okay, Zack. Come take a look, but try to stay concealed." Zack nodded and peaked up over the edge of the table. He picked up the two halves of the skull and brought them down to the ground.

"It wasnt reconstructed yet?" He asked as he examined the pieces up close. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Hmm..." Before i could ask him what it was, the door opened.

"Hey, Bones~ Find anything yet?" Booth asked as he walked into the room, his thumbs hooked into his "cock" belt and hips tilted slightly forward; signifying dominance. He had that look in the lab constantly. I believe this is a result of me giving in and giving him a security pass.

"No, not yet." I responded, inching away from him as he circled the table. Zack stumbled after me. Because of his hands, his stumbling was quite clumsy and loud. Therefor, i spoke louder to cover for him. "Although, it looks like the victim was beaten before cut. There are many fractures-"

"Since when have you had this thing?" Booth interrupted as he pointed to my computer cabinet. He gave me yet another weird look and strolled over to take a look. I almost sighed in relief that he hadnt noticed that the skull was missing.

"Oh, just today." I responded with a pondering look. "Ive decided to give it a shot. Bring all my materials with me and such." I didnt like to lie. It felt weird and so..wrong.

"Bones, its empty." Booth said, dropping his eyes to mine and giving me a concerned smile. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange."

"What do you mean? Ive been perfectly normal." I said as i dropped my eyes back to the bones. I glanced down at Zack to see that he was fiddling with the skull.

"No no no. No." Booth said as he walked over to me and grabbed my arm to prevent me from escaping. I held eye contact with him to make sure he didnt look down to see my stowaway. "I think we need to go talk to Sweets."

"No we dont! Im perfectly fine!" I complained as he dragged me away. I looked back to see Zack's frightened face watch me leave. 'Find Hodgins' i mouthed before i was yanked around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

My eyes glowered at Sweets and my arms were crossed firmly across my chest. I wished i had my gun in my hand so i could pop a round into my partner's leg.

"Dr. Brennan, Booth tells me there's something..unusual about you today." Sweets started as he leaned forward and held his hands across his lap.

"There's nothing wrong! I was just ex-" Sweets cut me off with a sharp inhaled breath. I gave him a weird look.

"No no. You're hiding something, Dr. Brennan."

"See, i knew it!" Booth clapped his hands in achievement.

"I am not hiding anything!" I grimaced; there was that lie again. I shot a glare at Booth. "And why do you pick now of all times to listen to Sweets?"

Before Booth was able to answer, the door creaked open and Angela's face appeared through the crack. "I have a face."

* * *

Dr. Hodgins and i stood beside each other as Angela showed us her reconstruction. She explained the steps she took, but neither of us were paying attention.

"Booth is starting to get suspicious." I muttered in a hushed whisper to the scientist beside me. I could feel the agent's eyes on me, so i made eye contact with no one.

There was a slight pause and then, "Thanks for sicking Zack on me." Hodgins countered with a soft whisper. He spoke through his teeth, as to not involve the others.

"I couldnt just leave him there." I responded into my hand. "He's not allowed to be al-where is he now?"

Hodgins rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. I knew nothing good could come from that.

* * *

Zack squinted and held his hands in front of his eyes as i opened the computer cabinet's doors. Hodgins and i pulled him out and sat him on the floor. "Where are we?" He finally asked when he was able to see.

"This, my man, is a little place called the storage room. No one comes down here and Angela removed the security camera months ago.." Pride was detected in the scientist's voice and he stood proudly above us. From the ground, Zack and I stared back at him with quizzled expressions. "Its a long story.." Hodgins confirmed as he knelt down beside us.

"Was it necessary to trap me in the computer cabinet?" Zack asked with disgust. He didnt let his friend answer, as he quickly turned to me. "I figured out the weapons- both the murder weapon and the slicing weapon."

"Go on." I prodded.

"Before i went to find Hodgins, i decided to examine the bones a little closer. I knew it was impossible to get a perfect slice all the way down the skeleton. I magnified the picture to about 500 percent and then i saw them- tiny fractures. They looked to have been brought upon by an object with teeth." He stopped and searched Hodgins and I for some sort of response. Hodgins looked lost, but i assured he could continue.

"I couldnt think of an blade with teeth that could look so perfect, so i thought a little out of the box. What about a wood slicer? It must of been quite thin and just long enough to cut entirely through the body. It also had to be new, as to not leave any rust behind."

"That would explain the iron traces i found in the bone and the wood dust in the clothing.." Hodgins added as he stood up to pace.

Zack stood as well. "As for the murder weapon; a hammer. The fractures on the bones were the exact same shape as an average hammer. The perplexing scrape marks, Dr. Brennan, were from the other end of the hammer." He had an excited tone in his voice and he was even slightly smiling; as if he had forgotten the trouble he was in.

I stood up to join them and placed a hand on Zack's shoulder. His grin slowly slipped away as his eyes met mine. "Just like my dream.." He said he let his hair fall into his eyes to hide his terror. "Just like my dream."

* * *

I told Booth everything that Zack had told me, excluding the "Zack" part. Over the course of a few days, new evidence surfaced and we tracked down the killer through many suspects and interrogations. I let Booth do most of the talking. I just sat back and observed. I was in no mood for social engagements.

On the last day, Hodgins had informed me that his house would be occupied, so Zack and I would have to spend the night in my apartment; meaning i would have to deal with Zack's nightmares alone.

* * *

I expected the night to turn out like the first, so i had armed myself with a cold wet rag and a water bottle. Zack laid peacefully on my couch; one arm across his chest and the other dangling over the edge. I waited. And waited. And waited. Zack looked completely out of it; not even his eye lids twitched.

After about three hours, i stumbled to bed. Zack had shown no signs of distress or terror. I was incredibly perplexed and tired, so i left his side to get some well-deserved sleep. Just as i had crawled into bed, a window shattered, and my hand was reaching for a gun that wasnt there.


	4. Captive

**A/N: Omigosh! Thank you, NorthStar7654 for the review! *happiness all around***

**Im switching to Zack's POV, but just for this chapter.**

* * *

I didnt remember much about that night. I had stayed up pretty late to give Dr. Brennan a break. She looked exhausted, which made me feel terrible. After she finally decided to go to bed, i flipped over and buried my face in the pillow. It was going to be a long night.

I didnt even hear the window crash. I didnt even realize i was being attacked until a piece of shattered glass buried itself in my leg. I tried to scream, but i couldnt. My captor had bound and gagged me with a soft material and some rope. The last thing i saw was a metal bar headed straight for my eyes.

* * *

I sniffed the blood back into my nose for the sixteenth time since i had woken up. I refused to open my eyes; i didnt want to know where i was. I gave up on keeping the blood in my nose and let it drip down my shirt and onto my pant leg. I imagined i was in some cemented torture room.

My hands where still tied, but this time to a wall. My hands were throbbing from being thrust together and twisted at odd angles. I couldnt move them; i couldnt even move my arms. I leaned forward to relieve pressure from my joints. I couldnt lean on my arms for forever.

My feet were tied spread apart. It felt like they were tied to a round metal pole with the same itchy rope as my hands. My leg throbbed from the bandage tied tightly around it.

My mouth was still gagged with a cloth-like material. When i bit down, i could taste blood being squeezed from the soft cloth. It was no doubt my lips were bleeding.

I heard a small bark and lifted my head. I contemplated opening my eyes. I still didnt want to. The bark was heard again, and naturally my mind responded. My eyes shot open and i scanned the room. It was no cemented torture room.

Despite the bark, a chicken marched its way across the room. It stopped to examine me, tilting its head this way and that. It clucked, ruffled its feathers, and then moved on. I must have been utterly confused, because i didnt move for a long, long time.

* * *

The room was cosy, despite my position. I sat on a soft rug that looked to have Japanese patterns. The walls were covered in Japanese writings and pictures. The room was bright with crazy colors; yellows and reds and oranges. It made my head spin.

The "poles" that my legs were tied to were actually wooden spikes. Im not sure where i got the assumption that they were metal, but i decided to let it go. I wasnt exactly in my best state. People came and went through the small home. No one payed any mind to me, as if they were used to having bloody captives in their living rooms. Chickens also came and went as they pleased. A few tries to make a meal out of my toes, but i somehow managed to scare them off. I even made friends with a small cat, who thought it was fun to lick my blood. I decided to let her clean my wounds. After all, i have heard stories of animals stopping blood loss.

I hung my head and closed my eyes. What was my problem? Was i at the point of insanity where i was actually accepting the impossible animal stories? Before i had the chance to get mad at myself, heavy footsteps clunked across the wooden floor and stopped on my soft rug. I slowly opened my eyes and followed the man's figure.

He was wearing black, steel-toes boots. He had long, muscular legs hidden by cammo cargo pants that had a million and one pockets. He was wearing a purple shirt that was tight to his skin and his boobs were quite large- wait.

I quickened my examination and met eye-to-eye with my captor. _He_ was actually a _she_. She had dark chocolate hair that was cut incredibly short. She had strong, intimidating features; condensing brown eyes; and a stare that could kill an army..all at once.

My captor pulled a knife out of her pocket was was about the length of my foot and sliced the ropes that bound my legs. I pulled my aching legs in, grimacing as my tense muscles were finally used.

"Stand up." She commanded with a deep voice. I didnt think a woman's voice could be that deep. I also wasnt quite sure how i was supposed to complete the task. My hands were, in fact, tied to the wall. Because i couldnt speak, i gave her a confused look.

"Stand. Up." She repeated, but harsher. I scrambled to my feet and found that i was able to stand up. My hands were tied to the wall, but not directly. They were tied to a hook and slid up and down the wall. My legs almost collapsed from underneath me; having not been used for days, they were exhausted.

My captor sharply untied the gag from my mouth and, instinctively, i sucked in a huge breath. My hands were then released and a piece of paper, followed by a phone, was thrusted into my hands. I held the phone to my ear and heard it was ringing.

"Brennan." The answer came with a weak yawn. She sounded tired, which caused me to feel even worse. I knew this was my fault.

"Dr. Brennan." I said quietly. My captor rolled her eyes toward my paper and i nodded. "Dr. Brennan. I called to tell you that im safe and..healing. You wont be able to find me. I myself dont know where i am.." My captor grunted, and i cut to the chase. "The only way i can be set free is if you kill me.." I trailed off quietly. I really should of read the paper before speaking. The bargain made no logical sense. Either my captor could kill me now or Dr. Brennan could get me back and then kill me..what?

"Zack, w-" i couldnt hear the rest of her response. I heard a large crack and my world slipped into blackness.

* * *

_I slowly backed up against a wall. My heart was racing and my forehead was sweating profoundly. In my hand, i held a bloody knife in my hand..my hand. My hands were working._

_A figure approached me slowly. He stayed in the shadows so i could not see his face. Everything about his appearance was dark. That was, until he smiled. His teeth were filed to a sharp point. They were very well taken care of. I could quite literally see them sparkling. My grip on my knife tightened as he got closer._

_I tried to get away, but there was no escape. He put his hand around my neck and pushed up, forcing my head up with it. I couldnt move. Why couldnt i move? I had a weapon. Why couldnt i defend myself?_

_My "friend" traced his fingers up and down my neck and across my throat. He traced his thumbs under my cheeks and chin and then gave me a sickly smile. "Where would you like to be cut first?" He asked with poison lining his words. He reached down an plucked the knife from my hand._

_I shivered and shook. My knees threatened to give up and my hands tensed into a ball. The phyco before me started following his fingers with the knife. Tears sprang to my eyes, pain shot through my neck, and i could feel the blood filtering down my neck and soaking into my clothes. Just before he gave the finishing cut, a sharp pain shot through my eye.._

* * *

The chickens were back. I hated the damn chickens. I wished my cat friend would come back and eat them all.

One chicken sat on my head. One sat on my shoulder. Two pecked at my feet. One balanced on my chest and pecked at the skin on my lips. They were reopening and creating new wounds. I was now bleeding from more places than before. The culprit that woke me up from my dream was the one on my head. Whenever i closed my eyes for too long, he stabbed at my eyelids.

My eyes were disoriented. My nose would not stop draining blood. I really wished my captor would stop bashing me in the nose. I saw no problem with being attacked from behind.

I felt a beak dig a little too deep into my toe, so i flicked my foot as hard as i could. The chicken lost its balance and tumbled onto the soft rug. My feet were bound and i was gagged again. My stomach growled and i was hitting the point where i would kill for some water. Maybe i should kill the chickens. I could sacrifice the chickens for some water. I could live with that.

Crickets chirped, indicating it was now night. A soft breeze drifted through the house. The curtains danced, making shadows on the wall from the moonlight. Considering the amount of times i had been knocked out, my eyelids were becoming incredibly heavy. I was suddenly extremely tired and i couldnt keep my eyes open. After riding of the chicken on my head, i passed out yet again.


End file.
